Friends Forever... part 2
by Casper
Summary: this is the next part of my story... and by the way the coment that someone made that I might have copied her story is unture!


Friends Forever 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

THanx for yer 'NICE' coments.... I don'y copy anyones stories! I told you this is boring at the start!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME?????????????????????? _____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 2 ____________________ 'A friend NOT a foe' 

"NORMAL?" Ash whispered as loud as he could without anyone but Misty hearing. "YES normal." Misty replied getting angry. "How can you say that just look at the guy's eyes." Ash quoted. Misty looked at Brock squinted a bit then turned back Ash then said. "Ash I didn't know he had eye's!". "MISTY! The two little lines under his eyebrows." Ash said hiding his laughter. "Well what do you say Ash and Misty?." Miss Joy smiled and looked and them. "I'm 'er sure Miss." Misty said hoping she did the right thing. "Oh thanx Misty," Brock said as he sat down beside them. "You know this is the 5th school I've been to this year and your the only ones That's let me set beside them on my first day here!." "Oh it's nothing." Misty said smiling but Ash just looked Brock up and down, as if trying to find the button that turned him into a psycho. Brock moved uncomfortably in his set and "I'm Ash could I ah 'er Ask you somethin'?" Ash look at Brock's face. "I guess!" Ash gave Misty a quit look. "Well I just wanna know why you keep lookin' me up 'n' down?" Brock said as best he could trying not to make eye contact, but failing. Ash a little startled at what had been asked "I'm well I just was ah." He paused trying to think of what to say. "Were did you get your top it's so cool?" Ash finally got out with a sigh of relief. Brock smiled and said as a joke. "What this old thing?". Misty couldn't help but laugh at the voice Brock had said it in. "I think I'm starting to like math." She said as she smiled at Brock. Turning to Ash she whispered. "See Ash as normal as normal can be." Then with a giggle she added. "Oh yeah I can see his eyes now." Ash gave her a halfhearted smile. 'I still don't like him' Ash thought as he watched Misty and Brock talk again. He wasn't really listening to them, he was far to caught up in his own thoughts to even notice the class leaving the room until. "Ash? Ash hello anybody home?" Misty said as she shook him a little. "It's launch time your favorite part of school!" With a jump Ash realized someone was specking to him. He turned to see Misty standing with Brock beside him. "Ash I hope it's ok but I asked Brock if he'd like to sit with us." Misty said, but sighed. Ash rolled his eyes and got up off his set turned to Misty and said smiling. "lasted one there buying!" it wasn't a question but a challenge. Misty smiled evilly to herself. "Don't be so childish Ash." she said as she stepped out the door but shouted back, "Your on." Misty stated to run, as she did she remembered when she and Ash did this when they were younger. Ash always lost, but she was beginning to think he lost on porpoise. 'But that was years ago' she said to herself as she sat down at her and Ash's table. 'No sigh of Ash' she said breathing hard. 'Were is he?' She asked herself. "BOO!!" Ash said as he creeped up behind her. Misty jumped. "Got ya." He said sating a tray of food down infront of her then he sat down faces Misty. The way they had sat for so long. "HEY!" Misty said. "how'd you get the food so fast?" She finished. Ash blink and then gave a devilish kinda smile and said. "I thought I'd just buy you your dinner my treat." "Why Ash your such a romantic." Misty said and gave a giggle to let him know it was a joke. "So Casanova where's our little friend Brock?" Misty said as she started to eat. "He said he'll be here soon." Ash said filling his mouth full of chips. 

Chapter 3 ____________________ Weeks later 

As the weeks pasted Ash and Misty grow even fond of Brock, Although Ash still had his doubts and often told Misty. But Misty wouldn't hear of it, to her Brock was a good friend. 

Misty sat in her room reading a book when her phone rang. "Hello?." She said as she picked it up. "Hello? Misty? am it's Brock here." "Oh hey Brock........... wait a minute I thought you had a date with Cara?" Misty said as she sat on her silk like feeling bed. "Oh yeah I did but we had to call it off a family porb for something like that..... Well anyway I was sitting in my room , and thought of you. I mean it's Friday night Ash is nowhere to be seen and your alone." Brock's voice seemed kind through there was something about it that just didn't seem right to Misty. 'Oh well' she thought. 'He mustn't be well'. "Well that was nice of you Brock." She said. "I know here, are you bored?" He said kinda shy like. "Yes very I'm so bored I'm reading a book." Misty said with a giggle. "Well then you wanna go see a movie or get a bite to eat?" Brock said. Misty heard a little beep meaning call waiting. "So Brock could you hold on?" "Sure don't take to long though." Misty press the little button and. "Hello?" The voice said. It was Ash. "ASH?" Misty said with a smile. "'er yeah why so happy?" Ash said in a laugh. "Oh Ash were where you? you haven't been at school all week and you NEVER even phoned me. And specking of phoning I phoned you WHY weren't you there?" Misty said. "I was at my dad's. hey since I'm back you wanna go somewhere?" Ash said getting happier every second. "Yeah sure I'd love to....... but!" Misty said smile falling. "Brock's on the other line he wants the same thing you do....... Hey us three could go together?" Misty asked a little happier. "Well I guess." Ash said sighing. "ok hold on." Misty said and pushed the button. "Hello Brock how bout me you and Ash all go out? That was Ash on the other line by the way." Misty asked jumping a little. "Sure if you want?" Brock said not at all happy. "right ok see you at the mall it 15." Misty said and pushed the button again to speck to Ash. "Hello Ash be at the mall in 15 ok?" Misty said standing up. "Ok hey Misty how come we never get to do any thing together just me and you I mean?" Ash asked in a sad voice. "I don't now why you want it to be just you ad me?" Misty asked happily at what she thought Ash meant by what he just said, as in he wanted to spend time with her ALONE!. "Oh no I was just asking ok see ya there bye." Ash said fast and put down the phone before Misty had time to say anything else. 


End file.
